


Видимые только под микроскопом

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Холмса возникла проблема с чтением газет. Уотсон думает, что знает причину. Убедить друга оказывается непросто.





	Видимые только под микроскопом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Microscopic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379361) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



В одно исключительно приятное утро мы с Шерлоком Холмсом безмятежно занимались каждый своим делом в гостиной квартиры 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Закончив недавно расследование, которое я назвал "Делом усечённой репы", мой друг решил разобрать стопки старых газет, которые принёс из чулана и разложил на ковре. Скрестив ноги, он сидел на полу и медитировал с газетой на коленях. Склонившись, он внимательно её изучал.

– Уотсон, – внезапно обратился он ко мне, – всё на самом деле очень плохо.

Я оторвался от своей записной книжки. – Что такое, мой дорогой?

– Почему в наши дни газеты делают такими маленькими? Я могу прочитать эту колонку, только если поднесу газету близко к лицу. Всё такое микроскопическое. Они ожидают, что кто-то сможет это расшифровать?

Я пожал плечами. – Это никогда вас раньше не беспокоило, Холмс. Возможно, ваши глаза утомлены от чтения. Вы должны выбросить некоторые из этих газет, вместо того, чтобы снова их читать.

Мой друг встал, сжимая в руках одну из газет. Подойдя к моему креслу, он положил её передо мной.

– Взгляните, – попросил он, – и скажите мне, что комару тоже не потребуются линзы для увеличения.

Я посмотрел.

– Буквы не настолько маленькие, – сказал я. – Возможно, они немного нечёткие от времени, но всё равно их можно прочитать.

Холмс фыркнул. – Вы говорите это, чтобы поддразнить меня, – заметил он. В раздражении он бросил газету через плечо, и она приземлилась на кучу других газет. Направившись к своему столу в углу, по пути он споткнулся о скамеечку для ног. Переложив стопку медицинских журналов на приставной стол, разбросав всё там и здесь, мой друг в конце концов упал в кресло и уставился на свои ноги.

– Что вы делаете? – спросил я. – Вы всю неделю натыкаетесь на вещи. – Я присмотрелся к Холмсу повнимательней, и мне пришла в голову одна мысль. – Холмс, – обратился я к нему, – когда вы в последний раз посещали окулиста?

Взглянув на меня, он нахмурился, а потом опять вернул своё внимание к обуви.

– Я не могу вспомнить, – ответил он. – А какое это имеет отношение к теме разговора?

– Очень небольшое, – ответил я, закатив глаза, – кроме несколько очевидного факта, что вы жалуетесь на микроскопическую газету и спотыкаетесь о нашу мебель. Я рискнул бы предположить, что вы нуждаетесь в очках, мой дорогой.

Холмс уставился на меня в ужасе.

– _Нет_ , – сказал он. – Нет, нет, нет.

– Нет?

– Нет!

– Вы думаете, что они вам не нужны?

Плюнув на указательный палец правой руки, он раздражённо потёр то место на ботинках, которым задел скамеечку. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Холмс ответил.

– Я не думаю, что они мне подойдут, – с трудом выдавил он.

Я усмехнулся. – Ваше тщеславие омрачает ваш здравый смысл, – сказал я.

Обиженно пыхтя, он продолжил тереть пальцем обувь.

– Я терял бы их, садился бы на них, кто-то мог бы продать их по ошибке ростовщику или...

– С какой стати кто-либо должен взять ваши очки, чтобы продать их ростовщику? – задал я вопрос.

Он пожал плечами.

У меня появилась идея. Взяв листок писчей бумаги и перо, я написал несколько случайно выбранных заглавных букв, каждая следующая из которых была меньше по размеру. Отойдя на несколько шагов от моего друга, я поднял этот листок.

– Посмотрите сюда, Холмс, – попросил я. – И прочитайте буквы, начав с верхнего ряда.

Холмс с раздражением прищурился. – Ваше правописание ужасно, Уотсон, – буркнул он. – Я не могу прочитать ни слова из того, что вы написали.

– Нет, Холмс, – сказал я, – это отдельные _буквы_ , не слова. Прочитайте буквы.

– Уотсон, я очень сейчас занят. Я должен пойти и положить... кое-что... на... полку.

– _Что_ вы должны? Посмотрите, Холмс, это займёт одну минуту. Сделайте мне одолжение на этот раз, пожалуйста.

– _«Ф»_...

– Очень хорошо. А ниже?

– _«Д»_... _«А»_...

– Превосходно, Холмс! Продолжайте.

– Мне не нравятся очки, Уотсон.

– Мне известно, что они вам не нравятся, Холмс. Пожалуйста, продолжайте читать буквы.

– _«T»_... – Замолчав, он что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Я напряг слух, но не смог ничего разобрать.

– Да? – ободряюще спросил я.

Наклонившись вперёд, он быстро заморгал. Я сделал шаг назад.

– Никакого обмана, Холмс. Что идёт после «T»?

Он взмахнул руками. – Очевидно, Уотсон, что после буквы _«T»_ чернила закончились, поскольку дальше неразборчиво. Мне скучно, и я хочу пирожное. – Он обернулся, чтобы схватить пирожное с заварным кремом с тарелки, которую принесла миссис Хадсон. Он начал задумчиво жевать. Я сел около него и погладил по руке.

– Вполне возможно, что вы стали немного близоруки, Холмс, – мягко сообщил я ему. – Я рекомендую вам посетить оптику, где вас смогут проконсультировать и подобрать великолепные очки для вашей работы.

Мой друг побледнел.

– _Очки_ , – произнёс он, надув губы.

– Они предлагают сейчас очень приятные очки, – сказал я. – Может, вы предпочтёте монокль?

– Уотсон, не будьте смешным, – возмутился Холмс. – Я выглядел бы совершенно глупо с моноклем. С ним – не немного лучше, чем с очками. Я думаю, что мои глаза в порядке. Всё равно спасибо.

– Но...

– Всё _в порядке_ , Уотсон.

– Но вы не можете...

Он поднял руку в знак протеста. Казалось, что его слово было окончательным по данному вопросу, поскольку он достал свою карманную линзу и возобновил таким образом свои исследования. Я задался вопросом, а не может быть ли за его возражениями, кроме раздражения, скрываться беспокойство по поводу того, что такая конструкция будет выглядеть неприглядно на его царственном носу. Мы, Уотсоны, хитры, и я начал думать над тем, как решить эту проблему. Во время завтрака следующим утром, когда мы съели тосты и мёд, я показал ему статью в одном из своих еженедельных журналов.

– Подумать только, Холмс, посмотрите на эту фотографию Эдмунда Уайтмэмбера! Как далеко он продвинулся по карьерной лестнице. Я могу вспомнить, когда он был всего лишь молодым студентом в медицинской школе. Он выглядит очень достойно. Х-м-м... Какие превосходные у него очки! Вы знаете, мой дорогой друг, что благодаря такому аксессуару кажется, что джентльмен обладает ещё большим интеллектом, чем у него уже есть?

Холмс посмотрел на меня с усталым выражением на лице. Я боюсь, что он обо всём догадался.

– Это так, – сказал он, зевнув. – Как это примитивно, что любой может так подумать.

– Кроме того, я думаю, что они способны подчеркнуть черты лица и могут сделать красивого мужчину ещё эффектней, – в отчаянии уточнил я.

Мой друг прищурил один глаз. Это необычное умение, которым он обладал, сопровождалось морщинками на лбу. Если хорошо прицелиться, это могло испепелить менее подготовленную душу.

– Вы выдумываете, – произнёс он, хотя тон его голоса был уже не так решителен, как прежде.

– Нисколько. _Ещё_ эффектней, – повторил я. – Очки могли бы поспособствовать комплиментам и зависти. – Перевернув страницы своего журнала, я больше ничего не сказал на эту тему. Я оставил Холмса «доходить».

Днём у Холмса нашлась причина выйти в город. Он отсутствовал в течение нескольких часов, а вернувшись, выглядел взволнованным. Он сжимал брошюру, с которой сел у камина и стал внимательно её листать. В конце концов он меня позвал, и я присоединился к нему.

– Какие вы предпочитаете, – спросил он, – эти или эти, или вот эти, сверху?

Брошюра была открыта на странице, на которой я увидел несколько видов очков.

Я с трудом скрыл улыбку. – Думаю, эти, – я указал на черепаховую пару, – вам очень бы подошли, Холмс.

– Вы уверены? – удивился он. – А очки в серой оправе вам не нравятся?

– Ну, они совпадут с цветом ваших глаз, – признался я.

Это, казалось, ему понравилось, поскольку он закрыл брошюру.

– Только для чтения, – напомнил он, кивнув.

– Конечно, Холмс.

– И для того, чтобы выглядеть эффектней, – добавил он.

– О, несомненно, мой дорогой.

Для того, чтобы ублажить сумасшедшего, всегда нужно предпринимать больше усилий.


End file.
